


Our Neverland

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ambiguous Relationships, Anime, Coping, Drama, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional, Fantasizing, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Hope vs. Despair, Illusions, Kidnapping, Missing Scene, Moving On, Science Fiction, Second Chances, Speeches, Swearing, Temptation, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Motomiya Daisuke’s courage and friendship pierce through the Digital World to break Eosmon’s hold on Takaishi Takeru. [Set during Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 11





	Our Neverland

Our Neverland

Author’s Note: Set during _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. A tonally distinct spiritual successor to my fic, “Edge of Hope” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16770577>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Daisuke x Takeru, if you want to view it that way. Or not. It works purely on a friendship level as well. The choice is up to you.

Summary:

Motomiya Daisuke’s courage and friendship pierce through the Digital World to break Eosmon’s hold on Takaishi Takeru.

* * *

“We’ve been here before, Takeru.”

“When?”

“BelialVamdemon. He played you with illusions of your happy family.”

“This isn’t the same.”

“It isn’t? You, trapped in some fantasy. Me, having to come save you!”

“I don’t want to be saved. I want to stay, so I never have to part ways with Patamon again! This sanctuary…Neverland is my hope! Are you saying you’re okay letting go of V-mon?”

“I’m saying it’s okay to grow up. You know what that feels like more than anybody!”

“Yes, I do! Things keep trying to take Patamon away from me! But nothing can touch us here. Eosmon won’t let them! We can’t alter our future, but we can stop it!”

“By digitizing your consciousness and remaining children forever? That’s not bonding, Takeru! It’s giving up!”

“Spoken like a guy who knows exactly where he’s going in life.”

“We have to move towards the future, even when we recognize it’s rough ahead.”

“You’ve already grown up?” the blond chuckled, soft and sad. “Maybe while we’ve been talking, V-mon’s already gone.”

Daisuke punched him. “Wake the fuck up, Takeru!”

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m not nineteen. You just smacked and swore at a kid.”

“And damn proud of it! Because if you accept this, you really are just a kid!”

“Why? Because it didn’t work out for Wallace the first time? He’s here, Daisuke-kun! Mochizuki-san, too! Out there, they lost Chocomon and Meicoomon! Eosmon’s given them another chance by turning back the clock! In Neverland, we and our Digimon will _always_ be together! Doesn’t that seem the least bit tempting?”

“You’re right, it is tempting. But it’s also a cheap solve. If anyone tries separating me and V-mon, I’d rather fight with my buddy to our last breaths! That’s what true friendship is about! You and Taichi-san taught me that!”

“Everything changes. Except you, Daisuke-kun.”

“How we face tomorrow is what counts. When Patamon was infected, you fought to stay together. Fight now, Takeru.”

His brother and Taichi-san’s muted calls chinked his memories.

And then, Taichi blew the whistle.

Hikari-chan’s whistle.

Takeru, Koushiro, Jo, Mimi, and Hikari were freed from the dream.

Their Digimon followed suit as the Chosen returned to their proper ages.

The digital imprint of Daisuke delivered a wink and thumbs-up. “See you on the flip side. Give Eosmon hell!”


End file.
